Evening Encore
Gene Evening Encore full.jpg|Gene Evening Encore Gene Evening Encore medium.jpg|Gene Evening Encore Evening Encore depicts Gene Marshall ???. Info SKU: 92078 Released: 2009 Edition: 250 Circa: early 1960s Company: Integrity Toys Retail: $159 Doll Gene doll with dark brown hair. Styled with side-swept chin-length flip. Outfit Cream brocade short jacket with 3/4 length sleeves, over a column dress with self-fabric bow. Accessories Pearlized "leather" elbow-length gloves. Shoes Cream pumps. Jewelry Pearl stud earrings, double strand pearl necklace, rhinestone brooch. Description Dressed in the sleekest of early 60s chic, Gene strikes a familiar pose in 'Evening Encore'. Her floor-length sheath is a sliver of cream brocade, coupled with a matching jacket featuring ¾ length sleeves and tailored for the future. Gene's accessories for this ensemble are pearlized leather gloves, cream pumps and golden pearl jewelry. Her deep brunette hair is worn in a bouffant style that complements the newer, softer lip color. Script Excerpt from Gene Marshall: May the Love Never End by Mel Odom Chapter 21: Evening Encore The flashbulbs from the phalanx of photographers lit the night, making the steps to the ballroom of the Dorsettshire Hotel almost look like one of the those new "discotheques" that were all the rage in Europe. Illuminated in the middle of all this flashing glory was none other than everyone's favorite star, Gene Marshall. This was her night, marking her return to Hollywood after some time shooting films away from the shadow of that famous Sign on the Hill. The part, celebrating the finish of her latest film and hosted by none other than Zita Charles, was going to be spectacular, and Gene was dressed for the occasion, looking as sharp and sleek as ever. As she stood there, smiling that sincere smile that the whole world loved, it was hard to believe it had been two decades since she had made the move to Hollywood from the East, replacing her usherette's flashlight for the piercing beam of the klieg light… "Miss Marshall!" called a reported. I'm Tom… Brown from the 'California Sun'. We all here just want to say welcome back to Hollywood!" "Of course Tom__ it's so good to see you again! And so good to be back here in the warmth>>> of all you West Coasters!" "Oh Gene!" Another reporter raiser her voice above the crowd. Gene shielded her eyes against the popping glare. "Rhona, is that you?" It was. Gene had recognized Rhona Bartlett, who she had known since Rhona was a cub researcher for Cora Harper. Rhona was now one of the more respected Hollywood columnists, always fair in treatment of the stars and a friend to many. In her time, Gene had thrown and exclusive or two Rhona's way, and the two had enjoyed a wonderful working relationship. "How does it feel to be back?" Rhona's pen was poised above her pad, awaiting the star's response. "Back?" Gene laughed. "Oh, Rhona, I was never away! I look at this evening as just another encore!" Just then, Gene heard another voice call her name. "Miss Marshall!" The voice came from a man standing behind the velvet rope separating the fans from the red carpet. He stood next to a smiling woman, obviously his missus, who was swept up in the the festivities. Shouting to be heard above the crowd, he pointed to his wedding ring, then to his heart, then to Gene. "I'm married, but I LOVE YOU!" he shouted above the din. It took only a moment for those words to sink in to his wife's consciousness, as she responded with a smack on his shoulder. And at that Gene, walked to the velvet rope, cupped her hands around the man's chubby cheeks--and planted a big kiss on the his forehead as the flashbulbs popped again. The man and his wife turned red, the crowd roared__and Rhona Bartlett had a great lead off store for her morning column! Category:Gene Category:Dressed Doll Category:Items released in 2009 Category:Items missing information Category:Integrity Toys